Seeing Double
by midnightstar4ever
Summary: Reposted Delila Wormwood grew up unseen by the Wizarding World, having been taken from her family the day she was born. Having lived a life of sin, Delila is the farthest thing there is from her brother, a boy who is destined to save the world. When Delila is sent to Hogwarts at fourteen, she for the first time meets her twin brother, the one and only Harry James Potter.
1. Prologue

Seeing Double:

A fan-fiction By: Taylor Rosalie.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, nor will I at any point claim to.

A/N: Hey everyone : ) this is a repost of a story I deleted earlier this after noon, I wasn't happy with the original product so I changed it and I prey to merlin that its better than before. So let me know what you think by dropping me a Review! Enjoy!

**Prologue: **

It happened on a chilly night in the middle of August. The wind was rushing through the vibrant green leaves of the trees, causing a soft rustling noise to arise in the midst of Little Hangleton. It was late, already past one, and all of the town's people were curled up in their warm soft beds; none of them had even the slightest clue that anything was amiss.

It had been many years since the citizens of Little Hangleton had seen anything out of the ordinary; fifty years to be exact. That had been when the Riddle's had turned up inexplicably dead in their mansion. The event had shaken the town into a chaos while the culprit had calmly went through his days, completely unsuspected.

On the northern border of the village 'said' mansion sat nestled into the side of a tall lush mountain. It had once been a very fine and sought after estate, back in the days of its glory, but now no one so much as wanted to look at it. It was on this mid-August night, that the very man who had caused the houses downfall, was there sitting in wait.

The house had long since been abandoned by its grounds keepers, and it rarely saw any sort of visitor. The windows had long ago all been boarded up with large planks of wood that had begun to rot from the inside out. These barriers allowed little to no light to enter the house. Not only that, but thick vines of Ivy curled, snaked and spread across the crumbling bricks and broke mercilessly into the very mortar that held them in place, causing the foundation to become highly unstable. Over the years the shingles had fallen from the roof, leaving gaping holes leading into the attic causing the room to be damp, cold and moldy.

Outside of this house stood a young girl who couldn't have been any older than fourteen years of age. Despite the appearance of confidence and sureness that she projected around herself, she was terrified. There were things about this house that she would rather not think about, and it was the last place she wanted to be.

She took in a deep breath as she smoothly walked up the winding path that lead up to the daunting Mansion. Her hands shaking as she pushed open the door, a door that was already hanging from its hinges. She took in another deep breath as she steeped over the threshold, her pulse quickening. Despite her own knowledge she somehow managed to walk swiftly through the entrance hall, all the while maintaining an air of confidence. In a way, it was almost as if she owned the place, almost as if she belonged. It had taken her years to perfect her ability to act in control, she had Nagini to fool.

As she climbed up the tall winding stairs, she let her fingers run across the peeling floral wall paper that hung loosely from the walls. She figured that they had once been elegant; with pictures that had once hung in the most prestigious of manor, now they just hung haphazardly from their nails. When she reached the top of the rickety stairs she was met by a cold breeze that ruffled through her long black Hair, causing chills to run up her spine.

She continued to walk carefully through the halls without making even the slightest of sounds, her breathing had begun to slow to a calm rate he. Soon she reached the entrance to the large master bedroom; it was lit only by a radiating green light. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. "My Lord, I ask permission to enter." She requested, her voice not shaking in the least bit.

"Ah, Delila, my lovely daughter… Do come in." A high pitched, male voice answered from inside of the room. If there was anything she hated, it was that he preferred to call her his daughter. She wasn't his daughter, and she never would be.

"You called me?" She asked, her eyes never leaving Nagini, who was slithering across the floor towards her.

"_Hello Delllilaaa," _the snake hissed, _"How are you on this fine evening?"_

"_Hello, Miss Nagini, I am doing quite well; and you?" _Delila hissed back in the snake's native tongue, something that had always come naturally to her.

"_That'sss wonderful my dear, and I am doing quite well, thank you."_ The snake said slithering back to its owner and curling up at the foot of his chair.

"Yes, I did indeed. I wish to speak to you on behalf of your parents" her 'father' said in his cold lifeless voice. Delila froze as the words echoed through her mind; all she could think about was how they had ruined her life, how they had destroyed her.

"Which Parents do you wish to speak of, Dimitria and Alexander or Lily and James?" Her heart sank when the reality of her words sank in; she also knew the answer to her question. "They have volunteered you to perform a task for me. I want you to spy on Dumbledore while you are at Hogwarts." Delila's heart sank once more.

"You- you know." It wasn't a question, "I haven't even told them I am attending Hogwarts this year, why would they allow it?" It didn't surprise her in the least bit that he knew of her plans. For as long as Delila could remember, she had wanted to attend the school, but the Wormwoods had told her that she couldn't, that she couldn't go because of Harry, because of what the world believed.

"Ah, but you see my dear, they believe it is my wish that you attend the school, they will agree to whatever I say." He paused, his eyes locked on mine. "You will agree." There was no question in his voice.

"Yes sir, whatever you wish." She swallowed hard as she tried to calm herself once more, her skin had grown clammy and pale.

"Good…" Delila watched as the Dark Lord froze in place; his small hands became stiff and rigid as Nagini's small voice spoke out.

"_The muggle caretaker is outside of the door, He is eavesdropping on our conversation." _

"Invite him in Wormtail." The Dark Lord commanded fiercely. Wormtail, a frail rat- like man with a scrunched up nose, scurried to the front of the room. Delila's breath hitched in her throat as she watched the man being pulled by the arm into the room. "So you heard everything, Muggle?" he said once the man was in the room.

The man spoke but Delila wasn't listening to what he or anyone else was saying, she already knew, already knew what was coming and then it did

"Delila, take care of it," In that moment her skin lost all of what little color remained, and her pulse began to sky-rocket.

"Y-y-yes, my lord." She said spinning on her heel to face the man. She glided towards him with her wand held ready, her hair obscuring her face to everyone but the old man. When she looked directly at him she noticed how normal he looked. He was a short balding man with tufts of graying hair on either side of his head; and his eyes were a warm shade of Chocolate brown. She knew that he was scared, but not of her.

She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as she raised her wand of Vinewood and Unicorn hair, A single tear ran down her cheek, a tear that the man somehow saw.

"No please, I can tell that you don't want too." He pleaded quickly as he fell to his knees before her, fear written across his face.

. "And what makes you say that, muggle?" Her voice didn't shake… It had sounded innocent and small. She smirked.

"I can tell, you are not a killer." he said

"You have no idea what I am." She lied flatly; she watched as his eyes grew wide as she gripped her wand tightly.

"But you are only a child." He said sadly.

"A very powerful child," another tear rolled down her cheek as she shouted "AVADA KEDAVERA" A flash of green erupted form the end of Delila's wand hitting the man square in the chest, a perfect shot. She watched as he fell over stiffly, dead, without a single scratch on his wrinkled body.

"Very good, Delila," She could hear the sickening satisfaction in his voice. "You are free to leave." He said approvingly.

She bowed, "Yes 'Father'," He failed to hear the strain in her voice. She turned away from him and swiftly made her way back the way she had come. By the time she had reached the front door, tears were spilling down her face, leaving a trail as she went. With each step she took, all of her quilt seemed to flood over her, a constant reminder that she had just murdered an innocent man; a man who didn't deserve to die. Her parents would be ashamed of her, she thought, her parents would hater her.

"Get a grip, Delila!' She shouted once she had reached the road, "You can't act like this!" She was doing her best to compose herself, and she did… But the moment she apparated that composure was lost…

"Delila!" A familiar voice called out as she let herself collapse onto the ground. More tears poured down her face as her best friends arms wound securely around her waist, he lifted her up into a standing position. "Delila, what's wrong?

"I-I…" Her voice broke as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, "I'm horrible, Draco," she muttered, her words barely audible against Draco's skin. "I-I" She gasped out as she tried to explain the situation, "I murdered him, a poor defenseless old man." She didn't have to say anymore.

"Delila, you're not a horrible person," He said as he rubbed his hand against her back, "You're far from it.

OoOo A/N: oOoO

Okay, so this first chapter is probably still a little rough; but bear with me… I have made a lot of changes to this story, one of them being Delila's name :P Since this was a complete story to start with, I had to go back and change her name throughout it, so if you happen to see the mention of a Melissa anywhere, let me know so I can correct the error. Please let me know what you think! Review!

~Taylor


	2. The Lochness Giant

**Chapter One: The Loch-ness Giant**

Delila couldn't help but feel like a giant as she stood there, there in the middle of the Great hall with a mob of eleven year-olds smooshed in against her. It was a little unnerving to be honest, and it wasn't simply due to the fact that all eyes were drawn to her like moths to a porch light. What unnerved her most were the whispers…

"Are you a giant?" A small voice rang out from beside her just before the first name on the roster was called; a small hand was tugging on the sleeve of her cloak. Delila inhaled deeply as she turned her head to the side so that she could look down at the boy, his eager brown eyes instantly locked with hers blue ones.

"No," Delila said flatly, not wanting to encourage the boy, she frowned as she watched the innocent excitement flee from his expression; his arm drooped limply to his side. Delila could see a look of genuine disappointment written across his face; with that she turned her attention back up the platform.

"Wormwood, Delila," Her head snapped up sharply, causing her to flinch in pain, as her name rang loudly throughout the hall as it demanded silence. She didn't move. She hadn't even realized that she hadn't been listening; she hadn't even noticed that she had been that engrossed in her own thoughts. "Delila," McGonagall's voice rang out once more, her pale eyes were focused intently on Delila as she stood there. The words jarred her back to Earth and she took a step forward.

As Delila walked up to the heads table she was only vaguely aware of all of the whispers that swirled around her in chaos, she could hear their confusion, shock and loud exclamations of fury so clearly that she was surprised they weren't her own thoughts.

Delila hesitated as she came to halt in front of the small rickety stool she had watched so many of the first years sit down upon, and gazed at it with apprehension; unsure whether or not it would support her weight, not that she was particularly heavy. She glanced up at McGonagall before eyeing the stool once more and taking a step towards it.

"You may stand if you like," McGonagall said with a smile, her eyes singing with understanding. "I would be hesitant as well," Delila smiled back at her as she took a step back, she turned around to face the sea of curious students. She shifted uncomfortably as she stood there, feeling all of their eyes as they bored into her; it was as if she were some kind of circus act that they were all trying to figure out. She took in a deep breath as she scanned the crowd for Draco; it wasn't until she found him that she truly began to relax. McGonagall lowered the sorting hat onto her head.

"_Ha! How interesting?"_ The hat screamed into her ear, causing Delila to jump completely out of her skin, she hadn't expected it to speak to her, let alone that loudly.

"_Another one, very interesting indeed, and yet you know now as you didn't before. "Very difficult just as your brother…" _The hat continued. Delila couldn't help but wonder what he meant by difficult.

"It_ means exactly what it sounds like"_ The hat started up again, causing Delila to jump once more. She had forgotten it could hear her thoughts. _ "You brother was very difficult to place. Yet you are somewhat more difficult."_

"You_ possess qualities of each house. You are a brave one, daring and you have incredible nerve which was of Gryffindor. You have abilities such as parseltongue, slyness and a certain other mark of a Slytherin. You have cleverness, kind and cunning ability of A Ravenclaw. You are patient, loyal and un afraid of toil."_ The hat said in awe. "_Very difficult..." _

"_Hmmm__, Gryffindor or Slytherin?" _The hat asked rhetorically. _"You have the mark but you don't want it. You want Slytherin but you want Gryffindor." _The hat grew silent. It was then that Delila realized that the whole hall was gaping at her with mouths open, it never took that long for the hat to sort its subjects.

Everyone was staring wondering what would happen next and wondering why it was taking so long. The whole room was silent with anticipation.

"_**GRYFFINDOR!" **_The hat shouted breaking the silence. Fear shot through her as she glanced in the direction of the Slytherin table, confusion spread across all of their faces, she quickly shot an apology Draco's way. She took a deep breath as she turned towards the cheering to her left. She went to find a seat.

"Hi," Delila said softly as she sat down across from a girl with deep auburn hair and rich brown eyes, "I'm Delila," they were all staring at her, she could practically hear crickets chirping in the background. "Did I do something wrong?" Delila knew that it was a dumb question before it even left her lips. Of course she had done something wrong, she had transferred to Hogwarts. She was the spitting image of Harry.

Hi…" The girl said as she, my brother, and the rest of the table watched me with a burning curiosity. "It's just that," She froze as she turned to look at Harry, his eyes showed the same confusion the girls had held, "It's just that you look like Harry's mother… Harry as well… "

Delila took in a deep breath as she pondered the correct way to explain her situation to them, but the longer she thought about it, the worse her speech began to sound. There was no good way to spring that kind of news on someone…

Just as she opened her mouth to answer him, Dumbledore began his speech. She let out a relieved sigh as she quickly turned her attention towards the podium, listening carefully, but only taking in half of what was being said. She wasn't interested in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She didn't want eternal glory or riches she wanted to be normal. Normal as in with her birth parents, brother and minus the dark mark that connected her to that horrible retched murderer ever committed… Well second most. Her normal life was nothing but a dream.

A/N: Please, Please, please, please, Review! I know this isn't the best story in the world, but please let me know what you think, you don't know how much it would mean to me! So I hope you enjoyed it, thanks.

Taylor


	3. Believe It or Not

**Chapter four: Believe it or not**

"Delila," A smooth voice rang out from behind her as she dashed out of the Great Hall after dinner, desperately wanting to get as far away from prying eyes as she possibly could. "Lila, wait up!" The voice called out again as the raven haired girl skidded to a halt just next to the staircase. She quickly turned to face the voice, "Geesh, Lila, where's the fire?" Draco chuckled as she stood there watching him; his arms were crossed against his chest.

"Have you not noticed the looks their giving me? I am the fire." She hissed quietly as she eyed a small group of Hufflepuff girls as they slowly meandered past the two of them, their eyes were all locked on Delila.

"Oh, come on, Delila, It can't be that bad." Draco teased as he reached forward, slowly grasping her hand in his own and rubbing small circles against the back of her hand, "They'll get tired of it eventually."

"Get tired of what eventually?" A male voice asked from behind them, Draco instantly dropped Delila's hand as he took a sharp step away from her, a deep scowl embedding its self into his expression. They both turned to see Harry standing to their left, his pack of wolves close by his side; there eyes wild with raw uncertainty.

"They'll eventually stop acting like I have two heads." She said flatly as she looked into his emerald eyes, fearing that he would reject her just as the others had.

"Oh," Harry whispered as he glanced over at a tall girl with ghastly brown hair. She watched the girl nudge him promptly in the side. In the instant that he looked back at Delila, he seemed to freeze in uncertainty, his eyes landing on the nefarious blond standing beside his sister. He glared at the boy. "What's he doing here," Harry growled as he clinched his hands into fists and tightened his grip on his wand.

"Well it's good to see you too, Potter." Draco spat back, tightening his hand around his own wand, the two looked as if they could kill. "Well, I better get going before Potter here decides to land the two of us in detention," Delila's heart sank as she watched the boy stalk away without as much as a goodbye. Harry instantly calmed down once the boy was out of eyesight.

"You're friends with him?" Harry asked, carefully eyeing Delila with uncertainty. He didn't understand how anyone could stand to be around the likes of Malfoy.

"Yeah," Delila whispered, deciding it best that she didn't lie to him, "we grew up together, he's not really as terrible as he seems." She watched Harry's face twist in disbelief, it was useless to defend Draco's honor with this lot, and they had never been given the same view of Draco as she had. She took the temporary moment of silence to study the students around her, all of them looked fairly friendly. It was a girl to Harry's right, Ginny, the one with auburn hair, that broke the silence.

"I don't mean to be rude, but merlin, you look just like Harry!" She slapped her hand to her mouth the moment she realized that she had spoken out loud. "I'm so sorry!" Delila's mouth fell open as she gaped at the girl, her mouth opening and closing like a fish gaping for air. She didn't know how to explain what was going on.

"I…" Delila fished for an answer as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath; whatever she planned to say would sound stupid. "Dumbledore never told you…" it wasn't a question, her pale blue eyes fluttered open as she met his shimmering green eyes. "When you were born, we were born," she added in as she corrected herself, not wanting to be unclear, "The flames of a war were being stoked, tensions were high, and there were rumors of a chosen one…" she took in a deep breath as her eyes scanned over the faces of the curious students. "People were scared, and others were desperate.

On the morning of July thirty first, during the true seventh hour your mother… our mother, gave birth to two small infants, a boy who she named Harry and a girl whom she named Delila." She paused as an audible gasp rang out amongst the group, trying to absorb what Delila had just told them. Harry's eyes watched her intently, wonder filling their mass.

"H-how? Why am I just now learning of this? How am I expected to believe you?" He managed to choke out over the confusion.

"I was stolen in the night, just as they were preparing to place the enchantments and spells on me… including the tracking charm." She paused, "They took me thinking they could use me, that I was valuable…"

"Why didn't the look for you?" The bushy haired girl to Harry's left whispered, watching me with suspicion, "Lily wouldn't have let her baby be taken from her, she would have gone to no ends to find her."

"That's what I didn't understand for the longest time…" Delila spoke quietly, wanting to avoid the glances she was still receiving, "When they told me about my parents and what they had done, I asked them that same question, and they wouldn't tell me. They told me she didn't want me, but I know that's not true... Later I found a duplicate of a letter they had left in my place; they were threatening to kill me if they searched for me. They promised her my safety…" Silence fell among the group once more.

"I don't believe you, there's no way." Harry's voice cracked as he looked at her, this time his eyes were filled with anger and pure hatred, "How could you come in and get my hopes up like that, there's no way what your telling me is the truth, I refuse to believe your lies. Malfoy put you up to this didn't he?" Delila's heart sank as the words her brother spoke really began to sink in, her fear of rejection wasn't just a fear anymore; it was a reality now.

"Harry," Ginny shrieked at the boy as he clinched his hands into tiny balls.

"No, I won't hear it," The rest of the group remained silent with shock; their eyes were wide as they watched him stalk away up the stairs.

"Delila," Tears rolled down her cheeks as the frizzy headed girl rubbed her back. "He'll come around." The girl was kind; Delila knew that for sure as she let her tears roll freely down her cheeks. She later learned the girl was called Hermione. "He just needs time to take it all in."

OoOo A/N oOoO

First off I would like to thank all of you who took the time to review, it helps remind me that there are people out there who are interested in reading. Was Harry too hard on her? Please let me know! What shall happen next? Review!

Taylor.


	4. Death Eats No Guilt

**Chapter Three: Death Eats No Guilt**

"_Mummy," Delila froze in place as a shrill voice pierced the cool air around her; her heart pounding wildly in her chest as it slowly began to sink into the pit of her stomach, edging the bile up it to her throat. 'No, please no, anything but this,' her mind shouted at her as she slowly turned around to face her fate. Her hands began to shake as her eyes locked on her target. "Mummy," The voice screamed; a little boy with bronze hair stood silhouetted against the dark forest, his shadowed eyes full of fear. _

"_Russ!" Another voice pierced the silence as a man with the same shade of russet bronze hair ran at full speed toward his son, terror ripping through his body. Delila, against her will, felt her wand arm tugging upward in their direction. The dad continued to scream as he ran towards the child, frantically praying that he wouldn't be too late. She froze in fear as the man scooped the small boy up into his arms as he turned to run; the unspoken curse lingering on the tip of her lips._

"_Delila," Another voice called out, causing the scene to change before her eyes, she was now standing in front of the stadium (the one where they had held the world cup during the holiday) her wand was aimed at the sky, "Delila," She ignored the voice that called out to her. _

'_Now,' her mind hissed. _

"_Morsmordre!" The suddenness of her words sent an electrical shock through her spine, causing her doubled over in pain as a voice continued to call out to her. As she collapsed to the ground she let her eyes wander up to the star filled sky above her, the snake she had cast weaving its way into the a cloud-clad skull. _

"_Delila!" the scene changed once more, this time she was standing in a graveyard, the bodies of her brother, and his friends scattered out all around her, their blood dripping into the damp soil. Her eyes widened in fear as the ground began to quake and shake beneath her._

_Delila screamed as the ground slowly began to open up beneath her, 'Help!' she called out as she dug her fingers into the blood soaked soil, one by one her fingers began to slip, 'Help' she called out again, this time tears were sliding down her cheeks. 'Help,' she choked as she let go, her body spiraling into the blackness. The last thing she saw was a pair of piecing Green eyes, staring angrily down at her._

OoOoO

"Delila, Delila wake up," A familiar voice rang out as Delila threw herself up into a sitting position, her screams were still echoing off the tall tapestried walls of the vast common room. "Delila, it was just a bad dream," her savior said as he rested his hand on her arm, her eyes began to roam the room as she tried to figure out exactly where she was and why she was here.

"Just a dream," She murmured to herself as she turned her attention back to her savior, his bright green eyes watching her with compassion.

"H- Harry," Delila managed to stammer out as she pressed her back firmly into the fluffy upholstered arm of the sofa, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her long arms around her legs and place her chin on her knees.

"H-Harry," She managed to stammer out as she pressed her back firmly into the fluffy upholstered arm of the sofa, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her long arms around them. "What are you doing?" She asked in confusion as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. She watched as her brother sat down beside her. "I thought you hated me, hated me more than Malfoy at least."

Delila watched as her brother ran his hand through his hair. "I did, to be completely honest," Harry told her as he looked down at hands as he wrung them together nervously, "but I may have been a little quick to judge you." Delila's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as the words left Harry's lips.

"But I don't," Delila whispered as she continued to stare at him, determination written across her face, "you had every right to act the way you did. If I were in your shoes, I would have reacted the same way." She took in a deep breath, "I came in and told you that everything you knew was a lie, I shouldn't have expected anything less."

"Either way, I owe you an apology," Delila's eyes widened once more, "after I left I went to Dumbledore, he confirmed everything you told me…" he looked away, not wanting to look his sister in the eyes. He knew he had been wrong. He knew she didn't deserve the way he had treated her earlier, and he didn't want her to know how hurt he was; having grown up in a lie.

"Could you maybe say that again?" Delila said as she cracked a smile, lifting her hand up so that she could slap him.

"I owe you an apology," He repeated with a wide smile on his face.

'Things are going to be better from now on.' Delila said to herself as she stood there talking to her brother, things couldn't get worse…

OoOoOoOoO

I know, this chapter is painfully short, but I will update tomorrow morning… I just couldn't squeeze anything into this chapter, I accomplished what I needed to, and I don't want to over kill it. So let me know what you think by dropping a review.

Taylor.


	5. They Call Me Unforgivable

**Chapter Four: They Call Me Unforgivable**

Before she could stop it, Delila had let three days slip past her without so much as a goodbye. It was a few days after her meeting with Harry in the common room that she found herself sitting beside him and Hermione Granger in Defense against the Dark Arts class, patiently awaiting the first lesson of the year.

Delila had only just begun to let her eyes wander across the miscellaneous artifacts in the room, when a door at the front of the class swung open, slamming loudly into the wall; Delila jumped in fright.

"So, straight to it then, eh," a growling voice informed them as a large man in a leather waist coat hobbled down a small set of stairs and into view. This man he was, well he was unlike anything Delila had ever seen before… and it's not a particularly good thing either. Professor Moody was a strange sort of person I guess you could say, he didn't really see 'eye' to eye with anyone and took orders from no one. It wasn't the fact that he hobbled and growled that first drew the student's attention to him, but instead it was his eyes, or lack of? You see, he only had one real eye, the other was an enchanted, all seeing ball that he had strapped to his head with a thick leather band.

"Curses," He growled once more as he came to a halt in front of the class, "They come in many strengths and forms." He paused. "Now according to the Ministry O' Magic, I am supposed to teach you about countercurses and leave it at that. I am not supposed to show you what illegal dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with 'em till then. Professor Dumbledore and I have a higher opinion of your nerves." Professor Moody told them, "We reckon you can cope; and the sooner the better!" How are you all to defend yourselves against something you have never seen? A wizard who is about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to walk up and tell ye' what he's going to use on you, he's not going to be nice and polite about it. YOU NEED TO BE PREPARED!" A few girls at the back shrieked as professor Moody slammed his fist into the table. "You need to be alert and watchful. You need to stop makin' doe eyes at Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson when you need to be listening."

A murmur passed over the students as one by one they all turned to look back at Pansy Parkinson, her face already the shade of a ripe cherry; several of the others were laughing at her discomfort. Their amusement came to an abrupt halt as Professor Moody growled once more.

"Miss Wormwood," Delila nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name, "Can you please name off to me the three most Punishable curses according to the law?

"Y-Yes," Delila stuttered as she turned her attention back up to the professor, his disembodied eye boring a hole into her. "The, um, the Imperious curse, The Cruciatus Curse and Avada Kedavra." She told him, she had never in her life been so interested in the backs of her hands.

"Care to demonstrate?" Her head shot up in his direction immediately, her eyes growing wide. What Professor in their right mind asked students to perform such a thing? Her heart froze in place as she tried to comprehend what he was telling her to do; whispers began to circulate around the room, and out raged gasps accompanied them. "Miss Wormwood?" He raised his eyebrows. He surely was as mad as they say.

"S-sure, I-I don't see why not." Her heart began to beat wildly against her rib cage once more as she rose to her feet. She was surprised by how fast her body was able to respond to his command, it wasn't until she was standing beside Professor Moody that she realized what she had agreed to. Delila's breath was ragged as she stood there looking in the direction of her classmates, all of them looking up at her in horror and sympathy written across their faces. 'Oh to be in her shoes' some of them thought to themselves; 'thank the stars that's not me.'

Her hand shook as she reached forward to grasp the lid of the small Mason jar resting on the table before her; she was still unsure whether or not she could do it. Inside of the jar, cowering at the bottom; was a small spider like creature with oversized pincers. It was staring up at her with beady eyes that almost pleaded.

"Well, we don't have all day now do we, Miss. Wormwood?" Moody scowled as he looked over at Delila, she was still staring at the small creature inside.

"Sorry," Delila whispered as she began to unscrew the top. Her fear of spiders was soon forgotten as she removed the lid from the jar, her shaking hands plunging deep into the deepest part of the jar. Letting the spider crawl up onto her hand, she slowly pulled it out and sat him on the table. 'Engorgio,' she whispered, watching as the creature grew larger.

Delila took in yet another deep breath as she looked up to meet the Professors eyes, wondering why he would make her, or even anyone else, do such a terrible thing. That isn't to say that she hadn't done worse. He simply nodded at her. Her eyes wandered back down to the table,

"Imperio," She shouted once aiming her wand at the spider, she watched as it leapt into the air and did as she wished. A few people laughed as she sent the spider flying whimsically across the room, doing little spins and pirouettes in the processes; their laughter growing louder as she made it land on a horrified Ronald Weasley's face, as soon as she had had her fill, she brought it dancing back up to the table in front of her.

"Crucio," She murmured, summoning up as much hate as she could, the pain evident in her eyes as she cast the spell. It was in the moment that the spider began to twitch and squeal that the severity of the curse began to sink in; everyone laughter coming to an abrupt halt. Its screams were un-worldly and painful to hear. A tear slid down her cheek as she let the curse die, her wand arm falling limply to her side.

"Miss. Wormwood..."

Once more, Delila took in a deep breath before slowly raising her wand; tears began to pool in her eyes, "Avada Kedavra!" She squeezed her eyelids tightly together in attempt to block out the jet of green light that left her wand, but somehow it still sunk through.

After a moment of silence Delila let her eyes flutter open, guilt sweeping over her almost immediately. She had done it again…

"Very well done, Miss. Wormwood, you may go back to your seat." Professor Moody said a Delila continued to stand beside him, her eyes locked on the dead spider in front of her; her breathing becoming shallower and shallower by the second. "Miss. Wormwood?" Her hands had begun to shake.

"Del," a voice exclaimed, only faintly registering in her mind as she remained motionless. "Del," someone was shaking her. Other voices were beginning to sound out around her. "Delila, it's just a spider, snap out of it." The voice told her, the person's arms grabbing onto her shoulders; causing her pale blue eyes to travel up to meet grey. "Del," he pleaded. Delila blinked in confusion.

"What's going on," Delila asked nervously as she glanced around at the students who had all gathered around her. They were all whispering and pointing. "I'm fine," She told him before he could reply, "I was j-just dizzy, d-d-didn't eat lunch..." Before anything else could be said, Delila ran.

A/N: Sooo I was a bit late with this, but in my defense a lot has been going on. Not that it's a great excuse but still! Well please review, my goal is to have at least 50 by the end, my previous version had 32, I think this deserves a bit more, but I am biased… So, please review and let me know what you think! : )

~Taylor

.


End file.
